


Good Boy

by lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding Kink, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Professor Byun Baekhyun, Student Park Chanyeol, Teacher/Student, chanyeol is also admittedly bad at english, chanyeol wears a choker, fluffy haired chanyeol, puppy kink, the use of leashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: “Okay, puppy? You wanna come?”The pet name made Chanyeol howl as he came, thick spurts of white squirting out of his cock and onto the ground, his professor's hand soon becoming slick with his cum as he continued pumping him. Baekhyun’s strong arms held him upright as he finished, peppering kisses onto his hair as Chanyeol came down from his orgasm, completely spent and thinking What thefuckjust happened.Puppy?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V067
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** thank you to the prompter for such an amazing prompt, i hope you thoroughly enjoy what i've done with it! writing puppy chanyeol has always been a dream of mine and i love that you included it with this pairing ^-^ much love to anyone who reads this fic, happy holidays and i hope you enjoy!

Was Chanyeol going to admit that he bit off more than he could chew? Absolutely not. 

But did he need to figure a way to not flunk out of his courses as soon as possible? Absolutely. 

It was the second day of classes: a Tuesday. He had only had one day of his Monday courses and he was already  _ dead.  _ Chanyeol was pretty sure his Bio prof was actually trying to kill him in the slowest way possible and he was only  _ one lecture in.  _

Which is why he needed to figure out a way to make it through this semester, and fast. He was a music major for Christ sake; he couldn’t let the career of his dreams slip away just because he couldn’t meet some simple requirements.

So, he decided to take some initiative. 

His next class was English, in approximately 45 minutes. It was a morning class, not too early in the day as to completely break him yet close enough to lunch that he knew he’d have trouble concentrating. Chanyeol knew what he had to do this term to ensure his success, to ensure that he’d  _ pass.  _

Here’s the solution: Chanyeol was going to ask for help. 

\----

To say that he had trouble concentrating was an understatement. 

Hell, Chanyeol couldn’t even  _ look at the board  _ half of the time. He couldn’t when his professor was in the way, sleeves half rolled up, just being the most beautiful man Chanyeol had ever  _ seen.  _

He wasn’t okay. No way. 

‘ _ My name’s Byun Baekhyun _ .’ 

Chanyeol recalled him introducing himself at the beginning of class, his deep voice as smooth as honey. ‘ _ But please, refer to me as Professor Byun. I’m sure we can make this English class the best it can be if we get to know each other _ .’

Chanyeol remembered the way his stomach flipped when he said that;  _ this _ was the man he was supposed to approach after class and ask for help? 

He wasn’t shy, by any means; in the past, he was usually the first one to approach his crushes anway (no, Chanyeol wasn’t admitting he had a crush on his professor  _ already, _ he’s just  _ saying). _

But this was different. Before, Chanyeol would have been prepared, would have been ready. Yet nothing surprised him more than walking into class and seeing this man, with beautiful brown hair and thick thighs underneath his dress pants, muscular forearms from where his sleeves were rolled up, and a cute enough smile that made Chanyeol’s heart  _ melt.  _

His prof had to be no older than 30, definitely. 

His suspicions were confirmed when a classmate (probably someone who was just as awestruck with Professor Byun as he was) asked his age, and he said “ _ Actually, I’m not that much older than you all are. I’m 29. _ ” 

_ Perfect. _

If Chanyeol knew he’d walk right into the hottest man he’d seen in a long time in his  _ English _ class of all places, he would have dressed better. He was still tired from his classes the day before, and ditched any semblance of formal clothing: he wore ripped skinny jeans (which he knew hugged his thighs in just the right way), and an oversized hoodie. 

The only thing that was substantial about his outfit was the choker around his neck, a slim black piece of fabric that he’d gotten used to wearing regularly now. He liked wearing it as a sign to people around him that he sure as hell wasn’t  _ straight _ , which he’d been thought of before. Gross. 

“That’s all for today. On Thursday I want to see all of you prepare for the class discussion analyzing our first poem, posted on the online class forum. I’ll see you then.”

Professor Byun started packing his things, closing his laptop and getting out his bookbag. 

_ Shit,  _ Chanyeol thought, scrambling to collect his own things. He pitied himself as he looked down at his own notes, which were  _ blank _ other than his name at the top.  _ I have to catch him before he leaves. _

This was actually harder than he thought. Tens of students were crowding around the aisles, all trying to get to their next class. His professor stood at the front, out of the way and blocked from leaving, so at least Chanyeol had more time to get to him. 

After struggling through the crowd and using his height to push through a couple of people, Chanyeol finally got to the front. Professor Byun was right in front of him, and damn, was he  _ stunning. _

Chanyeol made a mental note of his slim fingers gripping the straps of his book bag (and no, he definitely didn’t think about how those hands would look around his—)

“Excuse me, can I help you?”

Chanyeol blinked, effectively flustered; he was caught  _ staring.  _

“H-Hi, my name is Park Chanyeol. I’m a student of yours—” 

_ Duh. _ Chanyeol thought. 

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about, um, some help.”

Professor Byun’s eyes quirked up, studying him. “Help? We’ve only just started the term.”

“Yeah, about that, I just…” Chanyeol trailed off; how exactly was he supposed to say he absolutely  _ sucked  _ at English and was virtually hopeless?

He decided to keep it simple. 

“I suck at English.” 

The five second moment of silence between him and Professor Byun was so wired that Chanyeol almost hit himself for saying something so bold and  _ stupid. _ Surprisingly, his professor started laughing. 

“Well at least you’re honest about it. I admire that,” His professor said, eyeing him up and down. 

_ Did he just check Chanyeol out? _

“I think we can arrange something. What year of university are you in?” 

“Um, this is my second. I took two gap years after highschool though.” 

Professor Byun paused, looking like he was mentally calculating  _ something _ that Chanyeol had no clue about. “Okay. Do you mind following me to a different classroom? You know, so we can talk in private?” 

Okay,  _ that  _ made Chanyeol’s heart skip. 

He didn’t show it though. Definitely not. 

“By all means, lead the way.”

\---

The classroom Professor Byun brought Chanyeol to was just down the hall, conveniently out of the way from the rush of walking students but still easy to access from their English class. It belonged to a colleague of Professor Byun, he explained, and would be vacant for the next hour; enough time to talk. 

_ It’ll do,  _ Chanyeol thought.

Being alone with Professor Byun was a lot different than attending his lecture, Chanyeol noticed when the door closed and they were officially alone. There was something electric about the air between them, it wasn’t tension, it was  _ something else,  _ enough for Chanyeol to do a reality check when he walked around the room and  _ thought  _ he saw his professor check out his ass. 

There was a huge desk in the middle of the room, and Chanyeol gulped when he saw the  _ huge  _ office chair behind it. It certainly gave him ideas of how he would have enough room to sit on Professor Byun’s lap in it (which would only happen in his  _ dreams,  _ Chanyeol thought). 

“Nice classroom,” Chanyeol awkwardly stated, nervously setting down his backpack and sitting on one of the chairs in front of the desk. “I, uh, guess I should explain why exactly I need your help now.” 

“You’ve given me a little to work off of already. I don’t suspect your motivation is exactly there considering you barely took notes today in class.” Baekhyun moved past Chanyeol and looked out the window, adjusting the blinds; Chanyeol got a good look at his ass, and holy  _ shit.  _

“Oh, I was um… distracted. Tough second day.” 

The professor paused, turning around and sitting down at his desk. He looked like he was about to give up on Chanyeol before he smiled, a brief moment of silence before he asked. 

“What makes you think that you won’t succeed this term?” 

At least Chanyeol could see that question coming, finally something predictable. 

“I’ve never been good at English, I only barely passed in high school. I’ve put off taking this class because, well… I just don’t think I can do it. English has never been my thing. I’m kind of a lost cause.” 

“I wouldn’t say that. You’ve already done much more than the majority of my students just by reaching out. Have you talked to any of your previous teachers when you’ve had trouble?”

“Not… really. They weren’t exactly approachable,” Chanyeol sighed. “Plus, I never had the initiative.” 

“I made the decision to approach you before I even attended your first lecture. And when I saw you, well…” 

Chanyeol decided to shoot his shot. It couldn’t hurt, right?

“I had made up my mind. I needed to talk to you.” 

(No, Chanyeol was  _ not  _ blushing when he saw the grin on Professor Byun’s face. He  _ wasn’t. _ )

He was quick to note that his professor’s face went from one of calm understanding to something more tense, as if he wanted to  _ say something. _

Chanyeol cleared his throat, standing his ground. He had hoped his professor saw his choker. 

“Well, Chanyeol, I’m glad you did. It’s not everyday I’m visited by such  _ pretty  _ students, after all.” 

Okay, that must have meant  _ something.  _ If Chanyeol was trying to hide his blush before, he sure as hell wasn’t now. 

All he could focus on was his professor’s thighs as he moved up from his chair and sat on the edge of his desk,  _ right in front  _ of Chanyeol. His crotch was eye level with Chanyeol, and he wasn’t about to hide his stare. 

Maybe he could get something more than an English lesson out of this. 

_ Maybe.  _

“Please, there’s plenty of students prettier than me,” Chanyeol deflected, legitimately taken off guard by the compliment. “You don’t have to be so kind, Professor. I’m the one who’s supposed to be sucking up to get what I want.” 

Chanyeol was getting bold with his word choice, purposely  _ suggestive,  _ and he’d hope his professor was catching on. With the position they were in, he couldn’t help but think about his mouth around—

“Call me Baekhyun.” 

_ Baekhyun  _ started loosening the buttons on his sleeves, distracting Chanyeol from the transition from Professor to a  _ first name basis— _

“You seem eager to do well for me, no? I can assure you, I’ll always reward you as long as you put in the work.” 

“I will, I promise.” 

Chanyeol didn’t care if Baekhyun practically made him  _ beg,  _ the implications of pleasing this man were just too good for him to ignore, English homework or not. Besides, his desire to please certainly scratched a certain  _ itch _ inside Chanyeol that he knew was there. 

He had a feeling Baekhyun knew about it, too. 

“Very good. Let’s establish a plan, then. How about you see me twice a week, once before class on Tuesdays and after class on Thursdays. I can help you through any problems you come across. Does that sound good?”

“That sounds great, thank you.”

Chanyeol didn’t know where to go from here, he just knew he didn’t want to  _ leave.  _

He started to grow nervous, mindlessly fiddling with the choker around his neck. What left Baekhyun’s mouth after he did so, he would have never expected. 

“Do you usually wear that? The choker?” 

He stopped his fingers from where they gripped the fabric, bringing them down and to his lap, making eye contact with the man in front of him. 

_ Oh.  _

“Yes, except for days where I have a lab. It’s, um—”  _ Deep breath, Chanyeol.  _

“I like wearing it.” 

“Could you wear it for me on the days that you see me?” Baekhyun asked, voice growing deeper. He posed the question as more of a  _ demand,  _ and that made Chanyeol’s thighs press together. 

“Yes, I definitely could. Why, though?” 

“It suits you. Makes you look even  _ prettier.”  _ Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Chanyeol, never breaking eye contact. 

“You know, nothing slips past me, Chanyeol. Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on here.”

He glanced his eyes down towards Chanyeol’s crotch, right where Chanyeol knew a familiar heat was growing as the seconds ticked by. 

“I can help you throughout the term, but I don’t think that’s what’s really at hand here. I see your thighs clenching whenever I praise you. And frankly, I—” 

Baekhyun paused, for the slightest moment, just enough time for Chanyeol to inwardly  _ die,  _ a pre-death for what was about to happen next. 

“I don’t see what’s stopping me from spreading you and taking you right here.” 

Chanyeol couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Baekhyun really asking him…? 

“Baekhyun, you don’t mean…” 

“I’m attracted to you, Chanyeol. If you don’t feel the same towards me, we can stop right now and continue as normal. I promise you that. But…” 

“If the opposite is true, I’d like to kiss you. What do you think?” 

At this point, Chanyeol had a decision to make. A very  _ easy  _ decision. Either he could tell Baekhyun no and walk out of the classroom, signing himself up for a series of very  _ boring  _ office visits throughout the term, the likes of which he’d have to spend blue-balling it until he could find some relief. 

_ Or.  _

Or, he could let Baekhyun kiss him, and he could even kiss him  _ back,  _ and have what will probably be the hottest sex of his life with the hottest man he’s ever seen. 

Like he said, it was an easy decision. 

“All I can say is  _ please.” _

“Amazing.” Baekhyun smiled, eyes glinting with relief and something  _ more.  _ “Do you mind taking my place here, then?” 

Chanyeol had no clue as to why Baekhyun would want him sitting on his  _ desk _ , but he learned not to question it, standing up to (very awkwardly, he might add) perch himself on the edge of it, his long legs on either side of Baekhyun’s waist as the older moved in between them. 

Already it was so  _ intimate.  _ They were so close. And Chanyeol felt like an out-of-place, gangly mess as his long limbs dangled from the edge. 

The look on Baekhyun’s face indicated otherwise, though, as he placed his hands on Chanyeol’s thighs, rubbing up and down as he leaned in. 

“You know when I first saw you step into my class, I didn’t know how I would make it through the semester without doing this.” Baekhyun’s hand cupped Chanyeol’s cheek, a  _ soft  _ gesture considering they had just agreed to have classroom sex. 

“Glad I don’t have to find out.”

Before Chanyeol could reply, Baekhyun’s lips were already on his, hot and heavy with want. 

Chanyeol felt out of his mind. Baekhyun’s grip on him never faltered as he kissed Chanyeol relentlessly, the kisses growing from forceful to more relaxed as they learned how each other moved. 

The taller sighed as Baekhyun moved closer, hands moving to Chanyeol’s thighs as they made out, Chanyeol’s lips already wet with Baekhyun’s saliva. 

He could feel how swollen they already were, and let out a surprised  _ moan  _ when Baekhyun took his bottom lip into his mouth,  _ sucking  _ on it and laughing at the desperate sound that escaped Chanyeol’s lips the moment he did.

“You liked that, didn’t you?”

Baekhyun grinned cheekily as he continued the kiss, not giving Chanyeol time to respond or even  _ think _ as he pressed his tongue inside the younger’s mouth, sucking and biting.

Chanyeol didn’t have any other option other than to  _ take  _ what Baekhyun was giving him, to let him suck on his tongue and moan heavily into his own mouth. 

It was just a kiss, but Chanyeol knew.

He was already hard.

He couldn’t help it. Baekhyun’s movements were so calm and  _ confident,  _ like kissing Chanyeol was always his plan and he knew exactly how he liked it. He loved being taken advantage of, of being forced to submit despite his bigger size; it made him feel cared for.

And the hot, wet sucks Baekhyun was feeding into his mouth certainly fit the bill. 

“Baekhyun, I…” Chanyeol could barely form a coherent thought, but he  _ needed  _ to say this. 

“I’m so hard already, please.”

Baekhyun stopped kissing his mouth and moved to his throat, sucking on the juncture between his ear and his jaw and making Chanyeol’s brain completely fizz out. 

“Mmmh..” Baekhyun groaned as Chanyeol whined on a particularly hard  _ suck,  _ gripping Chanyeol’s free hand and placing it atop his own crotch.

Chanyeol could feel the tip of his ears become red as he felt how  _ hot  _ Baekhyun was beneath him, and how hard and  _ thick _ he already felt in his palm.

“What do you want to do next, Chanyeol? It’s your call.”

He licked his lips. Chanyeol  _ definitely  _ knew what he wanted.

“Let me suck you off, please.” Chanyeol didn’t care if he sounded desperate; he’d never needed a cock in his mouth as much as he did now. 

“I want to feel you cum down my throat.”

“Holy  _ fuck, _ ” Baekhyun groaned, leaning back to make eye contact with Chanyeol. He could see how red and swollen his lips already were; the thought of them wrapped around him and  _ sucking  _ was…

“Okay. Shit,” Baekhyun moved back, “get on your knees for me. I’m locking the door.”

Chanyeol obeyed immediately, inwardly shivering at the reminder of  _ holy shit they’re really having sex in a classroom _ **_._ ** _ This was surely a dream. _

It wasn’t, though, and the heat radiating off of Baekhyun as he came back and stood in front of Chanyeol’s kneeling frame was very much real. 

Chanyeol braced his hands on his thighs as Baekhyun loosened his belt, not fully unraveling it before sliding down his zipper. The room filled with their heavy breathing and the sound of Baekhyun’s pants falling down as the latter’s clothed cock came into view, straining underneath the fabric. 

There was already a small wet patch at the tip of Baekhyun’s dick; it took all of Chanyeol’s strength to not immediately dive in and lick his tongue across it. 

“May I?” Chanyeol asked, batting his eyelashes up at Baekhyun who looked so damn  _ smug  _ from his place atop him, nodding.

So be it, Chanyeol thought. 

He’d regret that when he figured out how good Chanyeol was on his knees. 

The student started on his professor’s underwear, hands gripping either side of the garment as he pulled down. As soon as the fabric slipped past, Baekhyun’s cock sprang up, the tip flushed an angry red and  _ leaking,  _ the veins around his cock bulging as he pulsed. 

Chanyeol had given a fair share of blowjobs in his life, but he’d never been met with a sight as hot as this one. Baekhyun’s dress shirt was still on, sleeves loose and slacks on the floor. His cock looked like it  _ needed  _ to be sucked, and Chanyeol thanked the universe that he just so happened to be on his knees in that moment.

He took Baekhyun into his mouth, the head of his cock just slipping past his lips and slipping out with a pop.

It was a  _ tease _ , Chanyeol admits, but he wanted to see the look on Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered as he did it again, groaning slightly as Chanyeol continued to tease the tip of his dick, flicking his tongue out to place fleeting licks to the head, collecting the precum.

Baekhyun’s cock bobbed in the air, slapping against Chanyeol’s lips. Before long though, Chanyeol gripped his professor’s cock with one hand, opening his mouth and flattening his tongue to take in more of him.

When he did, Baekhyun  _ moaned,  _ low and deep and sinful as he watched his cock disappear past Chanyeol’s lips. The student looked eager as he took him deeper, relaxing his throat as his cock touched the back of his throat.

“ _ Fuck,  _ you’re already so good,” Baekhyun sighed, careful not to push further as Chanyeol kept him at the back of his throat for a second before lifting off. 

Chanyeol wanted to reply with “ _ I know _ ”, but he had other plans in mind.

He was gonna give Baekhyun the best blowjob of his life.

Chanyeol let his hand pump what he couldn’t comfortably fit in his mouth, sucking on Baekhyun’s cock and humming. He could feel the precum leak onto his tongue and moaned; every time he felt Baekhyun leak, he felt his own cock leak, too. It was like Baekhyun’s pleasure was his own.

He bobbed his head up and down as the hot,  _ wet _ licks consumed them both, his tongue running underneath Baekhyun’s cock, mapping out the veins. 

Baekhyun was faring pretty well at this point; he was obviously turned on to  _ hell,  _ but he hadn’t lost control yet. And considering that Chanyeol was literally sucking the best he could, that was pretty damn impressive. 

“You’re so pretty like this, you know? So perfect for me.” 

_ Shit.  _ Chanyeol squeezed his thighs together, preening at the compliment. 

_ Yes, praise me more.  _

He tried to nod his head as best he could while still sucking Baekhyun’s cock.

“You just love sucking cock, don’t you? I should have known, with a perfect mouth like yours.”

“Will you suck mine just like this, twice a week?” Baekhyun’s words were filthy as he started to thrust into Chanyeol’s awaiting mouth, eyes focused on the wet slide. 

“Will you let me have your mouth, Chanyeol?”

“God, yes,” Chanyeol gargled out, mouth still full of cock. The thought of Baekhyun in his mouth  _ twice a week  _ was new but already  _ so addicting _ \- 

“Let me fuck your mouth, baby. I want to see you take it.”

Chanyeol could barely nod before Baekhyun gripped his head, fingers locked in his hair as he started to  _ thrust,  _ his strong hips pushing in and out of his mouth.

Chanyeol let himself relax and take it as Baekhyun experimented with the pace, first starting slow and soft and then picking up.

Within seconds, Baekhyun was a moaning mess as he let his cock slide in and out of Chanyeol’s mouth, the wet sounds mixed with Chanyeol’s desperate whines enough to make him want to cum.

Baekhyun was smart, though; he knew how he wanted to do this. 

“I’m close,” Baekhyun panted, not missing the tears that left Chanyeol’s eyes as he continued to  _ take.  _ The taller student was so good for him already, it was unbelievable.

The professor felt like he physically couldn’t stop his hips from slamming into the student’s mouth, the wet heat too  _ good  _ for him to even think about cumming anywhere else. 

“Can I cum in your mouth, baby?”

The pet name made Chanyeol’s head absolutely  _ spin,  _ even more than it already was. He felt Baekhyun’s cock pulse heavily against his tongue as he nodded, trying to communicate how  _ desperate  _ he was for his release.

“That’s a good boy,” Baekhyun groaned, eyes fixed on Chanyeol’s face from where he was below him, cheeks hollowed and sucking so  _ hard  _ on the tip of his cock he could feel his orgasm seconds away. 

“I’m gonna give you a treat, yeah? Open up.” 

Baekhyun tapped Chanyeol’s cheek as the latter opened his mouth, getting the memo and spreading his tongue. 

Baekhyun cursed, gripping his own cock in his hand as he pumped himself, once, twice, then three times as he focused on the puppy-dog look in Chanyeol’s eyes, practically  _ begging  _ him to cum. 

The professor shot ropes of white onto Chanyeol’s tongue, then his lips, until finally the student took him into his mouth again to suck the last of his release. 

Chanyeol felt lightheaded as he tasted Baekhyun’s cum, the salty and hot taste making him grow harder as he thought  _ I just sucked off my professor in a classroom. _

He lapped at the cum, swallowing what he could and humming when he finished. 

The look on Baekhyun’s eyes was incredulous. He looked extremely spent, chest heaving up and down as he eyed Chanyeol, cupping his face. His cock was still right next to his mouth, occasionally bumping against his lips as he twitched from the aftershocks.

As he looked down, he noticed that part of his own cum had dripped onto Chanyeol’s choker; it was the breaking point for Baekhyun.

“I want you on all fours,  _ now _ .”

Chanyeol obeyed, still dizzy from Baekhyun’s orgasm. How the hell was he supposed to survive this  _ two times a week _ when he could barely make it through a blowjob? 

And to think Baekhyun had more in plan for them, it was already so  _ intense,  _ Chanyeol was sure he’d cum so  _ quickly now-  _

Chanyeol’s (albeit excited) thoughts were interrupted when he felt Baekhyun move behind him, the both of them kneeling on the carpeted floor. 

His professor’s slender fingers moved around to the front of his jeans, unzipping him and pulling  _ everything,  _ leaving Chanyeol’s ass and dick exposed from behind. 

His sweater was still on, and his jeans and underwear were only pulled down to the knee; what Chanyeol didn’t know was that was all the access Baekhyun needed. 

“You’re leaking, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said, sounding absolutely belated. “Seeing you on all fours for me might be a better view than my cock in your mouth.”

“Mmmh..” Chanyeol groaned as he felt the cold air hit his ass and cock, missing the warmth and tightness of his jeans. He knew he was leaking onto the carpet, but he couldn’t find himself to  _ care-  _ he needed a hand on his dick or fingers up his ass, or  _ something.  _

“Please, Baekhyun, I  _ just-“ _

He was interrupted by the feeling of Baekhyun’s hands spreading his ass cheeks apart, the cold air hitting his rim as he unconsciously clenched and unclenched his hole. 

Fuck, he was so  _ empty.  _

“Oh my god, baby,” Baekhyun swiped his thumb across the rim, not missing the way Chanyeol’s hole fluttered and pulsed, the tight heat looking so promising. “Look at you, clenching for me. Yeah, that’s it—”

Chanyeol arched his back even more, perching his ass up to give Baekhyun a better view. 

A string of ‘ _ please _ ’ left his mouth as he closed his eyes and tried not to cum untouched, mind constantly replaying the vision of Baekhyun cumming onto his tongue. 

“You’re so desperate. Since you were so good, I’ll eat you out, okay?” Baekhyun kneeled down and let his hot breath press against Chanyeol’s hole. “You’re gonna cum on my tongue and I’m gonna  _ feel it. _ ”

Before Chanyeol could say  _ God yes _ Baekhyun’s tongue had begun, circling Chanyeol’s rim and licking a hot stripe across his hole. 

All Chanyeol could do was whine as he felt Baekhyun’s strong hands grip his waist and pull him backwards against his tongue, sucking and kissing at his rim. 

It felt fucking  _ amazing. _ Baekhyun felt amazing. And Chanyeol couldn’t stop squeezing his eyes shut as he spread himself as much as he could in their position; he wanted Baekhyun to have all of him, to consume him. 

Normally, if you had asked Chanyeol if he had a thing for older men or even  _ professors, _ he would’ve said no way, absolutely not. Yet while he was spread out for his teacher on the classroom floor, he couldn’t help but thank whatever higher being granted him with such luck that he was able to be taken care of like this, rewarded like this; it wasn’t everyday he got to be taken care of, his partners usually assuming he’d be the aggressive one. 

And Chanyeol had to admit, he loved being on all fours. 

The taller let out a high pitched whine when he felt Baekhyun’s tongue press in, the strong muscle darting in only to tease him as he flicked it right back out. 

“Baekhyun, fuck,  _ please…”  _

“Please what, Chanyeol?” He could practically hear Baekhyun’s grin as he said, “You’re enjoying this more than I thought. Do you not get eaten out often?” 

“N-no, it’s b-been a while…” 

Was Baekhyun really choosing  _ now  _ to have a conversation with Chanyeol about his  _ sex life? _ Couldn’t he just put his tongue back in and give him what he needed? 

“That’s a shame, you have such a  _ pretty _ little ass.” Baekhyun groaned, his grip on Chanyeol’s ass cheeks spreading them wider as he continued his assault. 

_ Fucking finally, _ Chanyeol thought; he was quickly becoming addicted to Baekhyun pleasuring him. Of course, he absolutely loved sucking Baekhyun off, but there was something so controlled and calculated within Baekhyun’s movements. He definitely had a lot more restraint than Chanyeol. 

_ Now’s not the time for fucking psycho-analyzing, _ Chanyeol said to himself as Baekhyun gave a particularly hard suck to his rim; the pressure went straight to his dick, which he could feel hitting the front of his hoodie from how hard he was. 

Chanyeol brought a hand to his cock, still on all fours but finding a balance as he played with the tip, smearing the drops of precum oozing out and onto the rest of his shaft. 

That turned out to be the wrong move. 

“Why’d you stop?” Chanyeol asked as he felt Baekhyun release all grip on him, removing his tongue from his ass and sitting back. Chanyeol was so  _ close,  _ all he needed was a few more strokes of his dick and he’d—

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Baekhyun said, grabbing Chanyeol by the shoulders and pulling him back so he was only on his knees. 

He could feel Baekhyun’s weight behind him, his crotch pressing to his bare ass as he pinned him against his body. 

Chanyeol also noted the firm grip Baekhyun had on the hand that was gripping his cock; without it, Chanyeol’s dick was left hard in the air, throbbing and red from the lack of stimulation. 

_ Fuck.  _

“No, but I just—” 

“You’re not allowed to use your hands. That’s an order.” Baekhyun suddenly gripped Chanyeol’s cock, pumping  _ hard  _ and causing Chanyeol to let out a deep moan. 

Chanyeol’s body felt like spaghetti as he leaned back against Baekhyun’s frame, closing his eyes and letting his dick throb with want as his professor pumped him fast, the wet sounds echoing in the classroom.

“One thing you’re gonna have to get used to if we’re going to keep at this…” Baekhyun used his free hand to cup one of Chanyeol’s balls, fondling them and making Chanyeol  _ whine _ from the fucking stimulation, “Is that  _ I’m _ the owner. This cock of yours only cums if I let it, okay?” 

Chanyeol fucking  _ moaned, _ the dirty talk turning him on more than it should. 

He wanted to reply, he really did, but he was so close that it hurt, the pressure on his balls and the grip on his cock so warm and  _ tight  _ that he just wanted to blow his load onto the carpet—

“Okay,  _ puppy _ ? You wanna come?” 

The pet name made Chanyeol  _ howl  _ as he came, thick spurts of white squirting out of his cock and onto the ground, Baekhyun’s hand soon becoming slick with his cum as he continued pumping him. 

His orgasm seemed to last a lifetime as he throbbed and pulsed, his knees buckling. Baekhyun’s strong arms held him upright as he finished, peppering kisses onto his hair as Chanyeol came down from his orgasm, completely spent and thinking  _ What the /fuck/ just happened.  _

**_Puppy?_ **

It must have been a couple minutes before Chanyeol came to his senses, completely out of it as he heard Baekhyun’s voice. 

“...Chanyeol? Are you okay for me to let you go?” Baekhyun’s voice was so much different than the rough tone of before, sounding so warm and  _ comforting.  _ “You finished pretty hard there.”

The professor lightly laughed as Chanyeol nodded, trying to push himself off but failing awkwardly, “You know you can use your hands now right?” 

“Fuck, yeah of course.” Chanyeol felt like he was blushing a little too hard at Baekhyun’s wording; he was momentarily reminded of their dirty talk from before.

Chanyeol didn’t know what surprised him more: that all of that came from Baekhyun, or that they were definitely the  _ hottest  _ words anyone had ever said to him. 

_ What. The. Fuck.  _

“I have to say, I took a huge risk with you, Chanyeol.” Baekyun said as they were getting dressed, tightening his tie once again and buttoning up his shirt. “But I’m happy I did. We seem to work quite…  _ well  _ together.” 

The taller looked at Baekhyun; even though his words were shy, his smile wasn’t. He was looking at Chanyeol like he was the only thing that mattered at that moment and, well, he could get used to that. 

“Yeah, me too,” Chanyeol smiled back, the dimple on his cheek showing (and unbeknownst to him, making Baekhyun’s heart explode). 

“I’m… excited to see you again. Next time.” 

An awkward shuffle of feet. 

_ Just say it, Chanyeol! _

_ “ _ Iactuallylovedthepuppything.” 

_ That  _ made Baekhyun stop in his tracks from where he was picking up his tossed papers. 

“Excuse me?” 

A knowing, flustered grin formed on Baekhyun’s face. 

_ Shit.  _

“I uh… well, you know. I came pretty hard when you called me “puppy” so… I guess that’s a thing now?” 

Chanyeol felt like an outright  _ fool _ saying his thoughts out loud. I mean, Baekhyun’s gonna think he’s some sort of kinky freak, right? A whole 6’1 man being called  _ puppy _ … 

“Baby…” Baekhyun sighed, putting on his suit jacket again and standing in front of Chanyeol.

“You have no idea how much I enjoyed that. How fucking  _ hot  _ you are as  _ my  _ puppy.” 

He stroked Chanyeol’s hair, forcing the taller to will away his impending hard-on. 

“I loved it a  _ lot, _ ” Chanyeol confessed, pouting as his professor continued to stroke his hair. Already he could feel himself reverting back to that headspace; he just wanted to be taken care of. “I’ll be that for you any time.”

“In that case…” Baekhyun leaned in, pecking Chanyeol’s lips as he suddenly gripped his hair, the motion causing the taller to expose more of his neck. 

“How about we replace this choker with a collar and make you my puppy  _ officially? _ ” 

——

The agreement between Chanyeol and Baekhyun was meticulous, comfortable and most importantly hot as  _ fuck.  _

Chanyeol could not,  _ would not  _ believe his life as he walked out of school two hours later after a lengthy discussion on pup play, what it exactly is, what their boundaries are and where to meet next to engage in their first “scene”. It was all so new to Chanyeol, and part of him had no idea what he was doing but there was a part of him (that was admittedly growing harder by the second) that was so turned  _ on  _ by what Baekhyun promised that he couldn’t think straight. 

Their next scene, they agreed, would be on Thursday; not before class but in the evening, at Baekhyun’s apartment (which by the way, holy  _ shit _ ). According to him, he had a lot of toys and space there to make Chanyeol at ease, and he didn’t want to bring in his new puppy to a space that isn’t private  _ or  _ comfortable (although Chanyeol made him  _ promise  _ he’d fuck him in his office in the future).

All Chanyeol had to do was patiently wait till Thursday, not touch himself until their meeting (Baekhyun’s orders), and figure out a way he’ll pleasure Baekhyun without using his  _ hands _ (another order). 

Oh, and to practice his puppy eyes. 

—— 

“ _ Baekhyun.”  _

_ “Shh, don’t use your words - let me do the talking.”  _

Chanyeol’s place on the floor of Baekhyun’s living room was  _ not  _ where he anticipated the start of their night; when the professor told him he’d meet him in the parking lot after class, he  _ at least  _ expected a quick blowjob in his car,  _ something.  _

Yet Baekhyun was a complete gentleman, calmly asking Chanyeol about his day, if he had any second thoughts, and even how he was finding the  _ homework  _ (which turned him on, he hated to admit). 

And now, where he kneeled in front of Baekhyun, he was at a loss of what to do next; where to  _ start.  _

Thankfully, Baekhyun knew exactly where he wanted them. 

From his spot on the couch, he leaned down to be eye level with Chanyeol, his legs spreading to accommodate the younger in between his thighs. 

“Why don’t you come here, hmm? Kneel down in front of me.” 

Chanyeol crawled forward, trying his best to keep his composure; even the sight of Baekhyun’s legs spread looked so  _ inviting. _

“Good boy, Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun keened, ruffling Chanyeol’s hair and making the taller blush from how  _ cute  _ the new nickname was. 

“I have a special present for you. Since you were so good last time, I went to the store and picked this up. Do you like it?” 

In Baekhyun’s hands was a whole new  _ collar,  _ similar to Chanyeol’s choker in that it was black, but it had something engraved on the underside. 

“I made it special for you, pup. It says  _ Chanyeollie  _ in tiny letters here, you see? And…” 

He shaked it once, twice, eliciting a little jingle. 

“It even has a tiny bell on the front. I thought it would, well—” 

Chanyeol felt himself  _ die  _ and his cock come to life when he saw the bell; he was pretty sure him and Baekhyun were thinking the same thing. 

“... I thought it’d sound great when I’m fucking you.”

The sudden switch of Baekhyun’s tone was like whiplash; for a moment, Chanyeol forgot why they were both there. But seeing the serious and lustful look in his professor, no, his  _ owner’s _ eyes as he helped Chanyeol put on the collar quickly set him back on track. 

“Do you like it?” 

Chanyeol got the hint, nodding his head up and down and trying his best to look  _ excited _ because god, did he like it. The collar felt heavy and grounding around his neck; he understood why getting into this space was so enjoyable for people. He felt like he could put his entire trust into Baekhyun when he was like this; it was only the two of them in the room, and Chanyeol had never felt more vulnerable yet at ease. 

He got closer to Baekhyun’s thighs, nudging them farther apart with his face (because  _ no hands,  _ remember). 

Baekhyun looked like he was in awe as Chanyeol rubbed appreciatively against the muscle of his thigh, his dimple showing and the most adorable puppy eyes peering up at the older in appreciation. 

“You’re so cute,” Baekhyun said as he placed more pats on Chanyeol's head. 

“I want to see more of you. Let me help you out of those clothes, yeah? And then we can start with your first treat.”

Chanyeol momentarily froze as he heard those words; the last time Baekhyun referred to something as a treat, he meant—

Suddenly, Baekhyun reached down to Chanyeol’s crotch, undoing his pants zipper and moving to the hem of his shirt next. The student was only wearing an oversized band t-shirt so it was easy to remove, revealing the expanse of Chanyeol’s toned chest and tan skin that contrasted perfectly against the collar. Next were his pants, which took a little more maneuvering to help him out of, but Chanyeol thought it was cute how Baekhyun was doing absolutely  _ all  _ the work, seeming as he wasn’t allowed to use his hands. 

The playful energy in the room disappeared as Chanyeol’s underwear was the next to take off. 

Baekhyun helped his long legs out of the fabric, exposing Chanyeol’s cock and revealing how hard he was growing. 

Chanyeol didn’t even realize he was getting hard; he was so lost in the playfulness and satisfaction from Baekhyun undressing him that the familiar heat between his legs came as a surprise. 

He sat back on his hind legs and placed his hands on his thighs, bracing himself and looking up at Baekhyun expectedly. Chanyeol’s cock was quickly growing harder the longer he was exposed to Baekhyun, and the fact that there was no way he could  _ hide  _ that just made him more antsy to get relief. 

As an added measure, Chanyeol parted his thighs, giving Baekhyun a better look at exactly  _ how  _ excited his new puppy was to play for the first time.

Baekhyun’s gaze on him was hot as he stared at Chanyeol, starting from his toned chest to his slim waist, down to his soft thighs and finally to his cock, which was gathering tiny beads of precum at the tip.

“You’re enjoying this a lot, aren’t you Chanyeollie? You like being bare for me, for only me to see?” 

Chanyeol nodded, moving to get on all fours to nudge at Baekhyun’s belt buckle; if he was naked, he wanted Baekhyun to be, too. 

Baekhyun’s belt just wasn’t  _ nudging,  _ and Chanyeol’s prohibited use of hands was quickly getting tiring. He decided to use what he knew would work best, and looked up at Baekhyun with a pout, using the classic puppy dog eyes to get what he wanted. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun cursed, unraveling the rest of the buckle and pushing down his jeans to give Chanyeol better access. “You know I can’t say no to you.” 

Chanyeol mouthed at the tent in Baekhyun’s briefs, wetting what felt like the tip of his cock, which was growing harder by the second. Baekhyun let out tiny sighs when Chanyeol’s mouth latched onto his tip, sucking through the fabric and swirling against his slit. 

At this point Chanyeol had had enough of his underwear in the way, using his teeth to pull down the hem as best he could. 

“There there, boy, let me help you,” Baekhyun said as he pulled down the rest of his underwear just past his crotch, his cock springing free and already so  _ wet.  _

At the sight of Baekhyun’s cock Chanyeol was practically  _ salivating,  _ leaning forward to place fleeting licks at the head, lapping up the dripping precum and humming at the salty taste. 

Baekhyun held his cock in his hand as he fed it to his puppy, cursing when he took the head into his mouth and sucked; Baekhyun forgot how good his mouth felt.

“Find the bone, pup.” Baekhyun panted as Chanyeol followed his orders, his mouth sinking further onto his cock. He was still on all fours, his perky ass sticking out with the way his back was arched. 

Chanyeol could feel how much more impossibly hard Baekhyun grew as he sucked his cock, the tiny bell on his collar jingling as he slid back and forth. It was so stimulating and  _ hot,  _ and Chanyeol moaned when he felt his owner pulse inside of his mouth, feeding him more precum. 

“You are so fucking hot like this, you have no idea,” Baekhyun said as he floofed his puppy’s hair, mentally noting how next time they should try something more. “I should have bought you a nice little  _ tail _ , hmm? One that wags back and forth as you suck me.” 

Chanyeol nodded the best he could while he lapped at Baekhyun’s cock, licking at the underside and feeling the heavy weight of it against his tongue. 

He continued sucking, feeling more and more at ease with every groan coming from his owner’s mouth. He could see that sweat was starting to brim on Baekhyun’s forehead, the heat between them undeniable. 

Pleasuring Baekhyun was more difficult since he couldn’t use his hands, but lapping at Baekhyun’s cock, covering it with his spit and mouthing at it like it was some sort of bone made it all worth it. Chanyeol had never felt so turned on and  _ sexy. _

He could tell Baekhyun was getting close; the tip of his cock was flushed an angry red, pulsing and leaking precum from the slit. Although Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to continue sucking, he turned his attention to something he knew would drive Baekhyun  _ crazy. _

Chanyeol nudged underneath Baekhyun’s cock, placing long, wet licks at the base of his cock and his balls, taking one into his mouth and wetting it as much as he could. 

“Holy  _ shit, _ ” Baekhyun panted, throwing his head back and resisting the urge to come. “You’re being such a good  _ boy,  _ look at you…” 

Chanyeol was awarded with appreciated pats to his cheek as he moved from one of Baekhyun’s balls to the other, swirling his tongue around and  _ loving  _ the deep moans it elicited from his professor. Everything about Baekhyun was so fucking  _ sexy,  _ and the sight of his thigh muscles clenching everytime Chanyeol licked a particularly sensitive spot was enough for him to go haywire. 

The cold metal of Chanyeol’s collar added to the wet, warm sensations of the pup’s mouth, sending Baekhyun close to the edge.

“Chanyeollie, we’re going to have to stop soon, I’m so close,” Baekhyun didn’t miss the way his puppy pouted at that, still lapping at his cock. Chanyeol was so  _ cute  _ when he pouted, his eyes getting impossibly larger. It only made Baekhyun’s urge to carry on with their evening stronger.

“Besides, when I cum, I want it to be inside you.” 

The owner pulled his pup’s mouth away from his cock, noticing how wet and swollen his lips were. There was still a line of saliva connecting Chanyeol’s mouth to the tip of his dick, and he felt absolutely feral from how much it made him want to pound his pup with his cock. 

“Isn’t that what you want? To breed you with my cum just the way good puppies deserve?”

Chanyeol  _ whined.  _

He  _ wanted  _ to be filled with Baekhyun’s cock, he wanted to clench around him as he pounded into him, he wanted to feel him cum inside his tight hole and he  _ wanted  _ him to fill him with his pups. 

Holy fuck. 

The puppy nodded his head yes, the cute jingle from his collar bell making Baekhyun’s cheeks warm as he grinned. 

“How about you come with me to my bedroom then?”

The short walk to Baekhyun’s bedroom (which was down the hall from their spot on the couch) was relatively easy; although Chanyeol had to crawl, the carpeted floor spared his knees as he kept in character and followed his owner.

The bed they were met with was  _ huge _ , definitely big enough for him and Baekhyun with even more room to spare. From where Chanyeol was on the floor, he could see a couple things stick out right away: there was an extra step for Chanyeol to comfortably crawl up on the bed, lube on the nightstand and - Chanyeol gulped - a  _ leash _ splayed out against the blankets.

“I want to have you in this while I fuck you,” Baekhyun said, picking up the leash and curling it in his hand. His jeans were just barely done up again, and Chanyeol could see just how hard he still was from before. “How does that sound, Chanyeollie?”

Chanyeol was  _ delighted _ at the idea, excitedly pawing and nudging at Baekhyun’s legs to show him how ecstatic he was. From this angle, Baekhyun could see how hard Chanyeol was this whole time; his cock was red and neglected, practically  _ throbbing  _ from the lack of stimulation. The owner felt bad for his pup when he noticed a drop of precum fall from the tip of Chanyeol’s dick to the floor; his poor puppy was  _ leaking _ with want. 

“Good puppies get to be on the bed. Let’s get you on there, okay? I’ll settle right behind you.”

Chanyeol looked so  _ cute _ as he got on the bed, his tiny butt sticking out for Baekhyun to see; once he was on, he arched forward, sticking out his ass and exposing his hole for his owner. 

All Baekhyun wanted to do was fuck and fill his puppy to no end, but he knew he had to prep him well first. 

“I need you to lean forward and let me prep you, okay? Then you can have my cock.” Chanyeol nodded and made a sound of agreement as he submitted, pushing himself back and up for Baekhyun to have better access. The owner kneeled behind him, clicking open the lube bottle and spreading it over his fingers. 

He couldn’t wait to hear the wrecked sounds that would come out of his puppy tonight. 

He warmed up the lube then circled Chanyeol’s rim, hearing his pup’s breath hitch with each tiny movement. The slide inside of Chanyeol’s hole was tight and warm, not entirely adjusted to the size yet. 

“Shh, puppy, I got you,” Baekhyun soothed as he continued to work his finger inside of Chanyeol’s hole, feeling him clench every time he praised him for being  _ such  _ a good boy, the best puppy he could ever ask for. 

Once Chanyeol was thoroughly prepped and practically panting, Baekhyun looked over his handiwork: his puppy was sweating and spread open, his hole clenching and unclenching from the emptiness. He could see the wet drops on the blanket from where Chanyeol had been leaking while getting fingered, his cock fully hard and his heavy balls hanging, begging to cum. 

“I think you’re ready for my cock now, hmm? You ready to be filled with me, pup?”

Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically, looking back at Baekhyun with hooded eyes that practically begged for him to be fucked.

Baekhyun grabbed the leash, clipping it to the back of Chanyeol’s collar and pulling on it just to be sure.

“You’re okay with this, right Chanyeol?” 

He rubbed his pup’s back to soothe him, signalling that it was really entirely okay if he wasn’t comfortable with the leash. 

“For this moment, say yes or no if it’s okay. It’s entirely up to you.”

Chanyeol gave a quick glance back to Baekhyun, who looked absolutely regal from where he was kneeling behind him; he was still sweaty from before, his chest heaving up and down from his heavy breaths, obviously affected from pleasuring Chanyeol. His owner’s thick cock still pushed against the confines of his briefs, and his strong forearms held the leash with such strength that it made the puppy feel  _ dizzy  _ from the desire to cum.

“Yes, please use it on me,” Chanyeol said in a whisper, biting his lip when Baekhyun nodded and pulled on the leash, bringing his head back a bit. 

Every time Baekhyun pulled it made the bell on his collar jingle, and the owner just  _ knew _ he’d have fun with this.

“Alright, okay. Be a good puppy and bring your ass back for me, okay? Let me spread you,” Baekhyun pulled down his pants and briefs to his knee, his cock springing up and hard against Chanyeol’s hole. 

“Fuck, just settle back against me- Yes, just like that,  _ good boy.” _

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s thick cock push past his rim, the familiar burn making him hide his head in his elbows as he took the length fully inside him. Baekhyun had prepped him well.

“Nnngh-  _ God,  _ yes” Baekhyun moaned as he was fully inside Chanyeol, mounting him from behind. He felt so fucking turned on by the site of Chanyeol’s fluffy hair and his collar, his puppy looked so sweet and  _ cute. _

“Chanyeollie, you’re so fucking  _ tight _ around me, baby,” Baekhyun said as he experimentally pulled out shallowly, slamming back in hard and deep, eliciting a whimper from his pup. “You’re gonna take my cock as hard as I want to give it to you, eh? Like a good boy?”

Chanyeol felt light headed with Baekhyun’s praise, wanting more than anything to be a  _ good boy _ for him. 

The professor pulled out fully before pushing back into Chanyeol with a slow, hard thrust, pushing the pup forward a bit and making the bell jingle.

“Bark for my cock, Yeollie,” Baekhyun demanded, pulling on the leash. “Come on, I know you can do it.”

Chanyeol felt his ears redden as he let out a weak  _ woof,  _ feeling so fucking pathetic but also so turned on by the thrust that followed.

“Louder. I want to hear you.” Baekhyun pushed inside Chanyeol and held his cock there, not moving until he was satisfied.

His cock stretched Chanyeol’s hole so fucking well he could cry, the thick veins and pulsing shaft fitting perfectly inside of him. He wanted to feel that cock absolutely fuck him to the point of tears; he  _ needed  _ it. 

Chanyeol let out a stronger bark that time, feeling mildly vulnerable but so sexy when Baekhyun moaned in response, grinding his cock against Chanyeol’s walls as a reward.

“Come on, more, more,” Baekhyun demanded.

Chanyeol gave him what he wanted, whining and barking the harder Baekhyun grinded into him, the sensation on his prostate making his own cock throb and leak thick drops of precum.

“Look at how much you’re enjoying this, you love being my slutty puppy, don’t you?” Baekhyun pulled out then slammed all the way back into Chanyeol, making the collar bell jingle and his puppy moan. “I can feel you clench everytime you bark, it makes me want to-“

He sped up his pace, giving a particularly hard thrust inside of Chanyeol, pulling at the leash the same time.

“- fuck you harder.”

All Chanyeol could do was whine and moan as Baekhyun fucked into him, the bed creaking with the force of his owner’s thrust and that goddamn  _ bell _ making its tiny sounds as he was fucked.

Baekhyun’s balls slapped against his ass, adding to the wet sounds of his thrusts, the forceful movement of his hips causing his puppy to cry out from how close he was to cumming. 

“ _ Shit,  _ Yeollie,” Baekhyun moaned as he pulled on the leash, the force of his thrusts never ceasing, “I could fuck you like this all night, you’re so pretty, so  _ perfect.” _

It was like Baekhyun knew what exactly set Chanyeol off; the praise was too much for him, he needed to let Baekhyun know he was so close to cumming. 

He clenched his hole around his owner, looking back as he was pounded, letting out a half-woof half-whine as he cried out, his cock slapping against his stomach and ready to spill.

“You want to cum? Is that what you want?”

Chanyeol nodded aggressively, pleading with his eyes and whining in a high pitch when Baekhyun sped up his thrusts, mercilessly pounding into the puppy. Chanyeol’s fluffy hair was now sticking to his forehead in sweat, his collar bouncing up and down as he moved in tandem with his owner’s thrusts, his ass cheeks spread as Baekhyun held his ass to guide him again and again against his cock. 

Baekhyun reached around to grab Chanyeol’s rock hard cock, pumping it as best he could as he spoke in Chanyeol’s ear. 

“Come for me, Chanyeollie, let me feel you clench around me,” Chanyeol wept as Baekhyun talked, feeling his orgasm nearer and nearer, his cock pulsing out thicker drops of precum. “You want to be a good boy and take my seed, hmm? Come around my cock and I’ll come deep inside you as a treat.” 

Baekhyun thrust once, twice, three more times, hard and fast and Chanyeol came with an impossibly deep groan, spurting out thick ropes of cum all over the bed beneath them. He stayed on all fours as he came around Baekhyun’s cock, his tight hole clenching and unclenching through the waves of his orgasm. Chanyeol felt like he couldn’t breathe as Baekhyun continued to fuck him through it, Baekhyun’s cock twitching inside of him as his puppy came. 

“Oh my god, holy  _ fuck, _ ” Baekhyun’s words were cut off as he moaned, cumming deep inside his pup. He focused on the collar around Chanyeol’s neck as he pushed in, hard and deep as he came, filling the student with his warm seed. 

It was so fucking  _ obscene  _ how Chanyeol could feel himself get filled, could feel Baekhyun’s cock twitch and expand before he came, how he wished he could actually  _ carry  _ Baekhyun’s pups like the good boy he knew he was. He was already addicted to the way Baekhyun kept inside of him as they both came down, completely spent from their intense fucking. 

Chanyeol whined when Baekhyun pulled out, feeling the cum trickle down his thigh and onto the bed. He closed his eyes and laid down on his stomach when he felt Baekhyun move off the bed, coming around to take off Chanyeol’s collar and wipe his hair from his sticky forehead. 

“ _ Chanyeol,  _ you can come back now,” Baekhyun said through Chanyeol’s haze. “I’m so fucking proud and in awe of you. You were so perfect for me, my good boy.” 

“Mmmm…” Chanyeol didn’t feel like he could speak  _ just yet,  _ the puppy headspace still fresh in his mind. He let Baekhyun smother him in soft kisses and praises as he helped clean him up, replacing the soiled blanket beneath them with a new one and wiping off Chanyeol’s body. Chanyeol was kind of embarrassed with  _ how much cum  _ was inside of him; he spread his legs to allow Baekhyun better access and  _ it just kept dripping out.  _

“Sorry about all that,” Baekhyun said sheepishly as he cleaned him up; Chanyeol just smiled when he realized the former Baekhyun had left and a new Baekhyun was here, one that was shy, caring, and just as vulnerable as he was after sex. It comforted Chanyeol to know he could share this moment with Baekhyun and be completely honest; although they were new to one another, what they had discovered together was already so trusting and complete.

“Don’t worry about it. I-“ 

Chanyeol locked eyes with Baekhyun, the blush spreading through his cheeks with his next sentence. 

“I  _ really  _ enjoyed it. Like, a lot. I’ve never came that hard in my life.” 

Baekhyun laughed at that, moving to kiss Chanyeol. 

“God, me either. I didn’t even know I’d be into it on…  _ that  _ level. It’s new for me.” 

“Really?” Chanyeol was surprised; Baekhyun seemed so confident and comfortable the moment they began, he couldn’t have been new to this…

“Yeah. I worked hard so that you wouldn’t be able to tell in order to make you more comfortable. It was easy though since I had such a perfect partner to be my  _ puppy. _ ”

Chanyeol could  _ not  _ stop blushing as Baekhyun peppered his face with kisses, making the both of them laugh together before calming down again. 

“Thank you for trusting me, Chanyeol. Like I said, you were perfect. And…” Baekhyun wrapped Chanyeol in his arms, stroking his hair. “I would love to continue this with you. More than just sex every week. What I’m trying to say is… I want to be in this with you, 100%. Seeing you every week, more than just  _ twice,  _ I want you fully. Kinks and all.” 

A pause. 

“Um, not friends with benefits, either. Like, real boyfriends. I looked and our age difference isn’t that bad, plus after this semester you won’t be my student, and… yeah.”

One  _ more  _ pause. 

“God, I can’t think straight. Sorry. What do you think?” 

The whole little speech made Chanyeol laugh; Baekhyun was so chatty when he was nervous, he realized. He was taken back by Baekhyun’s words, but he knew what he meant; already they were so comfortable with one another, their personalities  _ did  _ mesh well and he imagined sharing this with someone who’s more than just a quick fuck every week  _ would  _ be amazing… 

“Yes.”

This time it was Chanyeol’s turn to pause, turning around and kissing Baekhyun’s surprised face. 

“Yes, I’ll be with you, Baekhyun. 100%.” 

He intertwined their hands, kissing Baekhyun’s knuckles. 

“Kinks and all.” 

Baekhyun hugged him even tighter, flipping them over and sending tens of kisses to Chanyeol’s neck, making the taller giggle and trying to swat the older away.

“ _ Next time, I’m buying you puppy ears _ .” 

——

the end!


End file.
